Beautiful, Dark Wonders
by Kyubiko
Summary: Having grown up without knowing his real parents, Tsuna was learned to protect himself from anything. But one event happened that even his Uncle Kawahira can't protect himself. This lead him to know about his true relations. Now with a different persona, Tsuna meets friends that suffered the same fate as him. Together, they set off to get revenge in their cruel ways. Dark! Tsuna.
1. Uncle Kawahira's Orphanage

**I should be typing Vongola X right now but nooo, my stupid brain gave another idea just right after I deleted some of my fics. And it's rare for me to think of a Dark! fic cause I'm a cheery person... but I'm also sadistic... Whatever, to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

**Beautiful, Dark Wonders**

**Prolouge**

A lady carrying nothing but a small bundle in her arms, was running through the curtain of sharp rain. Thunder rumbled in the dark sky and the rain and darkness obscured anything that can be seen. Heavy pants were heard and the lady kept on looking over her shoulders.

She momentarily looked at the small bundle being held protectively in her arms and whispered,

"It will be okay, Tsu-kun, Mommy Nana will protect you from them." The lady, Nana. continued whispering, "Continue with that peaceful slumber of yours."

Once Nana finished whispering to Tsunayoshi, she turned to a corner that lead the escaping mother to another street. She perfectly knew where she was going and Nana did not like the place at all. But her pursuers gave her no choice.

As she rounded another corner, a small yawn came from baby Tsunayoshi's lips and big, doe-like brown eyes opened. Nana's eyes widened at this and whispered a hum to her son, to get him to sleep, but to no avail. She panicked and made her pace faster.

Then, a distant shot of a pistol gun rang through the air that made Nana tumble forward. The escaping mother, then, looked up and saw that her destination was less than two feet away. With renewed resolve, Nana broke out to a run and was in the lowest step of the stone stairs of the place.

Nana looked up to the unseen name but a flash of lightning made the second word of the name visible. The word 'Orphanage' was written in big, bold letters and the mother caught the glimpse of the name plate. It read 'Kawahira's Orphanage' and, after hearing a distant pop of a gun, she quickly ran up the stairs.

She rang the doorbell hurriedly and, in an instant, the door opened. A white haired man with round glasses and pale skin was by the door, wearing a startled expression.

"What are you doing at the dead of night, miss?" The man asked. "It is also raining outside. You should come in."

"I should but I no longer have much time." Nana said alertly. "Kawahira-san, please take care of Tsu-kun for me. Someone is after me and do not tell him anything about his relation to me."

"N-Nana Sawada?" Kawahira asked. "I-I see... your wish will be fulfilled, my dear friend."

"He'll grow up with me as healthy as I can with the other kids here."

"Thank you, Kawahira-san, thank you very much." Nana said thankfully. "Now I must go, they nearing me at a faster rate. He can keep his name because the enemy doesn't know much it, except Sawada."

Nana looked down one last time to Tsuna and brushed his wet hair away from his face. The mother bent down and kissed his forehead lightly. She thanked the orphanage manager one last time, before she went on her way. Just as Nana left, Tsuna cried the loudest he had ever been but the rain covered its sounds.

Worriedly, Kawahira looked at Nana's retreating back and stayed like that until the rain and darkness engulfed her figure. He looked down to Tsuna and hugged his small figure protectively. The orphanage manager gave one last look to where his old friend was supposed to be, before entering the warm, welcoming heat of the orphanage he runs.

"Welcome to your new home... Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Did ya like the suspense? If ya did, then I'm more than obliged to continue this. In fact, I'm not aware that I can make suspense filled fics! Well, that's it for now. See ya next time!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	2. The Peculiar Children of Uncle Kawahira

**Hello there, folks! So, I'm back with another chapter for Beautiful, Dark Wonders. Okay, I won't spoil anything that is in the chapter so yeah, just prepare for another suspense. Though, I'm glad if you stuck with this chapter even with the heavy suspense with the last one. Now, to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

**Beautiful, Dark Wonders**

**Chapter 1**

After Tsuna's sudden arrival to the orphanage, Kawahira hurriedly looked for a set of unused but nice, warm, baby clothes for the newborn brunette. Once he found one, Kawahira went back down the stairs and started the things that needed to be done. While the orphanage manager was drying the brunette off, he saw a plastic envelope that made its contents dry. There inside the envelope was Tsuna's birth certificate and health card.

He found all those together with a letter that read:

_Dear Kawahira-san,_

_If you're reading this then Tsuna's safe from them. Burn all the contents of the plastic envelope and leave no trace. They will soon know where he is in the future and I am worried what they might do to him. Keep him safe at all times and don't let him know he is part of the Sawada lineage. Don't let him know about the mafia but he will know either way. Don't let him get adopted by ust anybody. Goodbye and good luck growing Tsuna up._

_Your old friend,_

_Nana Sawada_

_P.S. Burn this letter us soon as you finish reading this._

Kawahira read the letter one more time and concluded a decision. He finished drying Tsuna off and made him wear the clothes he found. The orphanage manager took the contents of the envelopes out and, together with the letter, he threw them to the ignited fire in the hearth. As he watched the papers burn, Kawahira thought of how to get another birth certificate and health card.

Then, the orphanage manager remembered the orphanage's private doctor, Shamal. Even if he was affiliated with the Vongola, an enemy of Kawahira, the orphanage manager trusted him. Kawahira decided that he would make the preparations tomorrow and at the same time, make the kids meet the newcomer.

He carried the small bundle up the stairs, to his lone room. He lay down the sleeping Tsuna right next to him and then, Kawahira slept for himself.

* * *

The next morning, Kawahira made a call to Shamal and the conversation went on like this.

"Hello, Doctor Shamal speaking, what do you want?" Shamal said rather coldly.

"Hello, Shamal, this is Kawahira. I want you here in the orphanage right now." Kawahira answered, unfazed by the doctor's cold demeanor.

"He, trying to make me cure one of those brats again." Shamal grunted through the phone. "Remember I do not take care of male. Only females."

"Goodbye, Kawahira. Nice talking."

Just as Shamal was about to cut the line, the orphanage manager said something that startled him.

"No, I am going to ask you to make a birth certificate and health card for him." Kawahira said, shocking Shamal that he put the phone back to his ear.

"What do you mean?" Shamal asked rather alarmingly.

"What I mean is that, there was this woman who came to the door of my orphanage last night at around 12 pm." Kawahira answered. "She gave me his son and ran off like someone's chasing her."

There was no way Kawahira was going to let Shamal know about the birth certificate, the health card and the letter that he burned the same night.

"Where is the birth certificate and the health card then?" Shamal asked, suddenly interested.

"Don't ask me." Kawahira answered cautiously, this was no mere 'talk on the phone'. "It was not with him when he was given to me."

"Alright, tell me about him."

"He is male and just a baby at that. I don't know his age but probably around 12 months old."

"Alright, I'll be there with the proper tools."

Kawahira let out a breath and prayed to Kami about the secret. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 8:00 am. By this time, the kids in the orphanage will be waking up and start with the usual routine... with the new addition, of course.

Right on cue, footsteps were heard and a magenta-haired girl came down. She was Asami and was abandoned by her parents in the nearby hospital when she was 7. Kawahira found her at the entrance of the hospital, crying and looking for her parents. At that time, he was only supposed to get his regular check-up but ended up to another newcomer.

"Uncle Kawahira, good morning!" Asami leaped up and down. "How come you're awake so early?"

Kawahira smiled at the 9 year old and pointed at the white bundle on the sofa. Asami peered over and almost squealed for joy. She reached down to get Tsuna but Kawahira stopped her. She went to the dining room to prepare the cereal she was going to eat, pouting all the way.

5 minutes after Asami, then came down two twins. You can consider them as fraternal twins because the other has red hair and the other has purple. The one with red hair, Shina, went down first and waited patiently for her twin sister, Kaya. While waiting, she bore her gold and silver mismatched eyes to the small, white bundle. If Tsuna was big enough to see, he would have ran away like the other kids.

After a minute, Kaya came down rather happily and she gazed her large purple orbs to Kawahira. She went past her sister and went to Kawahira.

"Good morning, Kawahira-san, it is such a nice, fine day, isn't it?" Kaya greeted.

"Good morning, Shina and Kaya. It's a fine day indeed, young one." Kawahira beamed. "Now, go and eat your breakfast."

Kaya smiled brighter and Shina just grunted. That girl was not a morning person. As they made their way to the dining room, the orphanage manager remembered how he got them.

Those two had a rather peculiar way of joining the family. Kawahira found them stealing some of his and the other kids' possessions. Shina climbed the window to the room on the second floor, while Kaya was distracting him and the kids at the door. When they asked why they were stealing, Shina answered it was the only way to live for them. It turned out that Shina and Kaya's parents were rich people and hated Shina with every fiber of her being.

They managed to drove away the red-haired girl but Kaya came with her, making their parents detest them. They were only 7 at that time and now are 12.

Next to the twins to go downstairs was the two best friends, Miyagi and Daisuke. They are both bedridden but gathered enough energy to greet their Uncle Kawahira.

"Hey, Kawahira-san, good morning." Daisuke mumbled and went straight to the dining room and took a seat next to Shina.

"Yo, Kawahira-san, mornin'" Miyagi mumbled and went straight to the dining room and took a seat next Kaya.

Kawahira didn't get a chance to say good morning to the two 12 year old boys. The two boys came to the orphanage shortly after Shina and Kaya. Both were also 7 at that time and came to the doorstep with the police grabbing their collars of their shirt. They were street boys who grew up in the cold streets of Namimori. The police entrusted them to the orphanage manager to take care of and after that, the older kids and Kawahira cleaned Shina, Kaya, Miyagi and Daisuke.

At that time, the boys' hair was covered with dirt and grime that they can barely see their hair color. Once it was cleaned off, Miyagi's hair turned out to have the color of yellow green and Daisuke had cobalt blue. The officer said that they were accused of stealing a rich man's wallet and a ring in a pawn shop.

Next one to go down was Koori. She was calm and collected and was 10. Her icy blue hair and matching eyes greatly complimented her name, which meant 'ice'. She was also more of a winter person. Koori went down the stairs rather gracefully and greeted Kawahira with curtsy.

"Good morning, Kawahira-san. Better not spoil this fine day." Koori said snobbish way and left for the dining room.

Kawahira sighed as he missed a chance to greet another kid again. He still perfectly remembered how Koori showed up in their doorstep. It was December at that time and Shina and Kaya were about to turn 9. They were just sitting at the rug and was busy trading stories to each other by the fire in the hearth. They were interrupted by a knock and Kawahira stood up to open the door.

He opened the door to reveal a 7 year old Koori. She wore a mask of dislike at that time and detested Shina and Kaya, which the former defended that it was not their fault they were born on Christmas Eve. Gradually, Koori came to accept the orphanage and its occupiers.

Kawahira, then, glanced at the brunette that was sleeping away in the bundle of comfortable blankets. So far, only Asami and Shina were the the only ones who were able to recognize Tsuna. He took Tsuna to his arms, startling it awake but remained quiet. The orphanage manager thought about how many orphans now lived in this little orphanage he had.

As far as he knows, the kids Kawahira held under his orphanage was just Asami, Shina, Kaya, Miyagi, Daisuke, Koori and Tsunayoshi. Last year he had around, 15 but now they were reduced to 7. The orphanage manager remembered that the 8 others were adopted because they were not peculiar at all. Kawahira sighed as he remembered all the queer things that happened to them, even to the innocent 7 year old Asami.

Kawahira looked down to Tsuna and smiled. He was sure Tsuna here would be another queer child he would have under his wing. Then, the orphanage manager headed to the dining room to check upon the children. Once he entered, Kawahira was met by questions by questions.

"Uncle Kawahira, why do I have to go to school again?" Asami asked curiously that made the children facepalm. "What?"

"Whatever." Koori waved off and asked, "Kawahira-san, why do I need to share the room with Asami?"

"Because you two are the youngest out of us 6." Miyagi snickered.

"And you need to go to school because if you don't, you'll be dumb." Daisuke added.

"Stop it, you two!" Kaya scolded. "You shouldn't bully the two youngest out of us 6!"

"Correction, _7 _out of us and Asami is no longer the youngest." Shina spoke up, startling the occupiers of the room except for Tsuna.

She rarely spoke and you can scarcely hear her sing and play the guitar, even though Kaya informed that she was a good singer and guitarist. If she ever did talk, it would be listed as one of the most intelligent answers in the whole wide world.

"I can't believe you guys had not noticed him when we got down." Shina continued and has no plans on stopping. "Asami already knew before us and she's the youngest. I had expected from the older ones to be more observant."

The room grew quiet and Kawahira just chuckled. He assured that it was okay and Shina no need to become so mad. Then, she asked the question Kawahira expected from her.

"So, how did you find that little one and who is he?" Shina asked. "I'm sure this time it was given to you last night in the middle of the storm."

"Oh, how did you know?" Kawahira asked curiously.

"Slept at 10:00 because of the stupid rain." Shina answered. "Gotta learn how to get my eyes shut tight with the rain pouring down like buckets."

"Ah, that's why." Kawahira added. "It is true that this boy was given to me by his mother last night and then she ran off before I even managed to ask why."

"I tried to call after her but she was gone down the street. In the end, I ended up adopting him. Now, I invited someone- Speak of the devil."

Kawahira's face broke into a large grin and stood up to welcome the visitor. The visitor turned out to be none other than Doctor Shamal. He went through the window near the door and had to literally wait till his old friend noticed him.

"I expected you later than this, Shamal." Kawahira greeted. "Do you have the things you need for the birth certificate and health card?"

"Yeah, I do have it." Shamal answered with a dismissive wave. "Can I do my job now?"

"Oh, yes, you may." Kawahira agreed and turned to the kids. "Alright, my dear peculiar children, go up and wash yourselves up. After that, you can play outside."

The children did as told and went up the stairs to freshen up for the day, unfazed by the name. They knew they were queer and mysterious and they enjoyed it very much. Shamal sat down and Tsuna was handed to him. The doctor took out certain materials needed to make the ones he came to do for. As Kawahira cleared the table and washed the dishes, Shamal did the examining of blood, looking at the birth date, his health and all.

After that, Shamal stood up and gave Kawahira the complete papers and Tsuna's small figure. Then, he did something startling.

"I see that you have kept the son of Nana Sawada and Iemitsu Sawada." Shamal suddenly announced.

"And what does have to do with you?" Kawahira asked with Tsuna resting peacefully at his right arm and his left hand was slipped inside a pocket. "Try anything and you'll face instant death."

Shamal trembled ever so slightly and remembered the last time he was here. He tried to flirt with the red-haired girl at that time and he ended up having his lower part in pain the whole week. Let's just say the children of Uncle Kawahira's Orphanage are, not only queer and mysterious, also quite harsh in verbal and physical, in their own little ways.

"I won't say anything to them but they'll figure it out too also." Shamal, then, started to gather his things and zipped them up in his black bag. "Well, see you next time then."

Shamal left but before he opened the door Kawahira called him. The doctor turned and the orphanage doctor had a ring at hand. He said something on the line of 'forget about Tsuna's relation with the Sawadas' or something like that. Weirdly, Shamal got out and remembered nothing about Tsuna being a Sawada.

Inside the orphanage, Kawahira let out a breath that he held back long enough to die. He looked at Tsuna's small figure and then to the papers. It said that the baby was just 1 year and ½ months old and his birth date was on October 14, 1999. He was healthy for his age and will grow to an great young man.

Kawahira smiled and pecked Tsuna's forehead. Then, he went up the stairs to check up on the children. Little did they know that the orphanage would be in grave danger once Tsuna will be 7.

* * *

**Hehehe, left a little cliffhanger there. Next chapter would be suspense and there would be a surprising twist in this story. Remember to review this story. Until next time then. Ciao!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	3. Tragedy in the Orphanage

**Yo, so this time I also won't spoil anything but a simple warning. This chapter is filled with horror and a lot of suspense. Mysterious stuff is also going to happen. Now, to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

**Beautiful, Dark Wonders**

**Chapter 2**

_6 years later..._

"We're home!" Kaya shouted, as she went straight in.

"God, you need not to be so loud!" Koori complained, as she was reading a book on a plush chair near the hearth.

"Yeah, one day, you're going to burst our eardrums!" Asami agreed, as she looked up from her seat on the circular, red rug in front of the hearth.

"Oi, guys, shut up." Shina said with her usual monotonous voice. "We might wake Tsunayoshi up."

"Come on, Shina, don't be such a kill joy!" Miyagi teased. "You should enjoy more!"

"Oi, Miyagi, stop it." Daisuke punched his friend's arm lightly. "Kitsune here has a point."

"When did I allow you to call me with my second name, Neko?" Shina asked daringly, as she glared hotly at Daisuke.

Out of them 7, only Daisuke can break Shina from her plain self and turn her to a more livelier and more active one. The noise started to build up between the 4 18 year olds, the lone 16 year old and the 15 year old. Their noise was so loud that they did woke Tsunayoshi from his peaceful slumber up the stairs. The 7 year old brunette crept quietly down the stairs, as to surprise his 'siblings'. Once he reached the last step, he spoke up.

"Welcome back home, Shina nee-san, Kaya nee-san, Miyagi nii-san and Daisuke nii-san."

"Huh?" Shina said in a startled way and looked at the speaker. "Oh, Tsunayoshi, its you. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Y-Yes, I did, Shina nee-san." Tsunayoshi answered. "I had also done my homework with Koori nee-san and Asami nee-san."

"How many times do we need to tell you not to be too formal around us?" Koori asked. "We're your siblings, so it's okay not to act too formal."

"Okay, Koori-san!" Tsunayoshi shouted. "I'll do it for everybody."

"Alright, Tsu-kun, do you want to play outside?" Kaya asked, as she bent down to the brunette's level.

"Oh, yes, very much!" Tsuna answered.

"Wait for us to change into casual clothings then." Miyagi said while he was going up to the shared room of the other 18 year olds.

Tsuna bobbed his head up and down and went out to the back yard, followed by Koori and Asami. Over the years, many things have changed. Shina talked more often and Kaya became less irritable. Miyagi grew more responsible and Daisuke became more careful with his words. Asami grew more aware of any situation and Koori became less cold to the others.

Despite the major changes, some things did not change. Shina still have a split personality, Kaya's still an attention-hogger, Miyagi and Daisuke still teased the younger ones but not as often to the other 18 year olds. Asami still had the hint of childishness and Koori still disliked any hot weather.

Once the 18 year olds appeared in the back yard, Tsunayoshi dragged Shina and Daisuke off to the middle of the back yard to play tag. They did rock, paper and scissors and Daisuke turned out to be the It. Daisuke started to chase Shina and Tsunayoshi around the yard. Every time the boy would attempt to catch either of them, Shina would just avoid it expertly and Tsuna would slip out of his grasp due to his size.

Halfway of the simple game of tag, Miyagi and Kaya joined in. After a few more running, Daisuke managed to tag Miyagi and the green-haired boy looked very startled. After a few seconds of shock, he darted to make a chase to his blue-haired friend. All the way, Tsuna, Shina and Kaya were laughing their asses off. Since Tsuna, Shina and Kaya were just near the place where Asami and Koori were, Tsuna turned to face them and said,

"Asami-san, Koori-san, join in!"

"Sorry, Tsu-kun, but I'm not interested." Asami turned down the offer, then, faced Koori, who was still engrossed in her book. "How about you Koori-san?"

"Not interested." Koori answered without lifting her head from reading her book. "Thank you for asking, though."

"Oh, is that so?" Tsuna said, looking bit of crestfallen.

"Tag, you're it!" Daisuke shouted and he was hugging Shina around her waist.

"What?" Shina complained. "No fair."

"It's okay, Shina-san." Tsuna assured, went he was near enough to the red head. "I'm sure you'll be-"

Tsuna was interrupted by Shina, suddenly announcing that the brunette was the it when Daisuke released her. Tsuna grumbled some words and started a chase after the oldest siblings he had.

After some time, Tsuna and the others grew tired of playing and started to walk towards the table where Asami and Koori were sitting on. They talked about random stuff to be preoccupied. Suddenly, Tsuna brought up a question.

"Where is Uncle Kawahira?" Tsuna asked oh-so-suddenly. It's not like they did not expect him to not ask that question.

"Oh, he left for his work when you were asleep a while ago." Asami answered.

"Correct, he said something about be back on 9:00 pm or something like that." Koori added, eyes never taking off what she was reading.

"Eh?" Miyagi said. "Kawahira-san never went home that late. I wonder why..."

"It's better to ask him rather than ponder it over until our heads explode." Shina said indifferently. "He always goes back home to check up on us around 6 in the afternoon."

"Good point." Daisuke agreed. "It's 5 and in one hour we can ask him."

"I wonder..." Kaya said thoughtfully. "Does Kawahira-san trust us enough to take care of Tsuna?"

"I'm sure he trusts everyone!" Tsuna chirped up.

They continued in that way, talking about random things about school. Tsuna really enjoyed the oldest kids' stories. It was full of joy and 'drama' as Koori would like to say it.

_They don't have much time, my dear Tsunayoshi._

_They will only abandon you, likewise your mother._

_They will leave you in the depths of oblivion._

_They will leave you to grieve the death of..._

_Your Uncle Kawahira._

The startled the brunette a lot. He looked at the tree outside the white fence of the back yard. Tsuna saw a man wearing a checkered, iron hat and a matching half-mask. His intuition told him to go to this man and he was safe. For the seven years of his life, Tsuna grew to trust his intuition but this time he'll defy it.

As Tsuna just sat on his own chair, the man shook his head in a disapproving way and indigo flames bathed his figure. He said one last thing to Tsuna before turning to mist.

_What a fool you are, my dear Tsunayoshi._

_One day, you'll be surrounded by the darkness._

_I warn you, my dear Tsunayoshi._

_They will leave you in the depths of oblivion._

Tsuna blinked his eyes and saw the man was gone. Not a single trace of mist nor his presence was left. Tsuna glared at the place where the mysterious man was supposed to be and startled his 'siblings'

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Kaya asked.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna snapped out of his trance and faced Kaya. "O-Oh yeah. I was just imagining something."

It was the truth. No one can just simply turn into mist or talk in your head, right? Well, that's what he thought.

* * *

It was just normal afternoon and the kids of Uncle Kawahira's Orphanage were waiting for their guardian. It was already 6:30 and Kawahira did not appear in their doorstep. After a few more minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang and Asami stood up to answer. The magenta-haired girl expected their Uncle Kawahira but she did not expect a bunch of guys holding pistol guns.

No, literally. They're not the police or anything good. They were a bunch of thugs or yakuza holding dangerous weaponry each. One had a knife that gleamed dangerously with dry blood. Asami staggered back to where she was sitting, and fought the urge to scream. In an instant, the 18 year olds were in front of the younger ones in a protective stance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shina asked, her voice laced with threat.

"No need to be hasty, sweetie." One of them answered, possibly a woman due to the high pitched voice. "You're not going to live longer than a day, so there is no need for us to answer that."

"W-What?..." Shina's glare faltered but hardened before speaking once more. "I do not believe that stupid lie of yours!"

"Oh, really?" Another one of them, a man, threw back. "Where is your guardian then? Leaving you guys alone like this."

"He just went for work to gain money to support us." Kaya answered, glaring at the bunch of thugs. "He'll never leave us to fend for oursleves."

"Kawahira-san will come back just in time."

"We'll see about that." The leader of them said.

Right after he said that, every window and door of the establishment magically closed. The young children let out a small, startled scream because the lights suddenly went out. Tsuna can't see anything and it was pitch black. Next thing that happened was a scream and the sound of something ripping. The voice sounded vaguely like Shina nee-san. Then, he heard another, this time it was Kaya nee-san with the same ripping sound.

Koori, Asami and Tsuna felt something wet trickle down their cheeks. They were crying for their Nee-sans. Next was a manly scream, that belonged to Daisuke and the same ripping sound was heard once more. Miyagi shouted for his fallen friend but was stopped by another ripping sound that was heard from his direction.

Next thing the three youngest knew, that their Onee-san and Onii-sans are long gone. They started crying harder and then, two screams were heard. The brunette felt something hot go to him and he screamed. This was heard by Kawahira and then he materialized in the middle of the room. Though, it was hard to tell since it was pitch black.

"Vongola..." Kawahira growled at the group, catching the room's other occupiers' attention.

"Oh, if it isn't Kawahira." The man, the leader, turned to the orphanage manager. "How's it doing, pal?"

"Be quiet!" Kawahira demanded. "You have no right to call me your friend after you just killed them!"

"But you still got this one." The guy gestured to Tsuna.

"You will not lay a finger on him, Mario!" Kawhira threw back. "Prepare to die!"

For a moment, Tsuna thought mist surrounded them and he heard Mario and his little group scream. But it was actually an 'illusion' made by an 'illusionist' that was nit Kawahira and, after that, the brunette heard Kawahira's agonizing scream.

"Kawahira-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"Don't worry, little one, you'll be joining them soon." The woman assured and Tsuna swore he saw the glint of a knife. She started advancing towards the young brunette.

"GAHHHH!" Tsuna screamed in agony of losing his only family.

He adopted a dark aura and tears continued to stream down his face. The group was taken aback and, before they know it, they had produced their own screams. The 7 year old brunette was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by bloody, dead bodies.

Tsuna gazed up and had maniacal grin plastered on his face. The usual cheeriness left his chocolate, doe-like eyes and was replaced by a crazed one. His brown, gravity-defying hair was bathed in blood. Let us just say that the old Tsunayoshi no longer exist and is replaced by a new one, with blood and darkness.

* * *

**That... was creepy I tell you. I had to stop once in a while to release the scariness. Anyways, next time again!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	4. Black Innocence

**Well, I should really start typing the new chapter for Vongola X and TDAHP but I'm really not in the mood. And this fucking idea kept on egging the sanity out of me so yeah. But nothing still beats a broken heart. I just really wish someone will come and mend it back fully. Anyways, enough of my drama. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

**Beautiful, Dark Wonders**

**Chapter 3**

_6 years later..._

A brunette lazily walked to school. 6 years after that day, he adopted the nickname 'Kowai-Tsuna' when he was kindergarten. Tsuna earned because of the constant scary thoughts he would suggest and the dark aura he produced. Once he reached grade school, his scary reputation grew.

Only a few, actually, knows the reason behind this dark attitude of his. Well, they also went through it and just hides it with fake attitudes. Snapping back to reality, Tsuna smiled maniacally towards the place he was passing by. The brunette lived in an apartment and, sadly, his neighbors next door were scared of him. He stopped in front of the establishment and looked up.

Tsuna read the name that was already faintly shown, due to the various weather. It was named 'Puppeteer's Toy Shop' because, yes it was a toy shop, but it sold mostly puppets. Each and every puppet were sold and played by every kid in Namimori Town, but their parents greatly disapprove the toys. So, when the kids are in school, their parents will throw the puppets away.

Still, that did not stop the kids to go to 'Puppeteer's Toy Shop' and play with the toys. But once they would reach a certain age, they would stop playing toy and play with other stuff. Tsuna sighed and entered the shop, he had made a habit to go visit it before going to school. With a ring of a bell, a guy in his 30s looked up.

"Oh, hello, Tsunayoshi!" The guy greeted.

"Hello, Puppet-san, anything new?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing much." Puppet answered. "Just a few toys that needed to be played with."

"Is that so?" Tsuna said. "I'll be going to school now."

"See you later, then, Tsunayoshi." Puppet said.

"See you later too, Puppet-san."

Then, Tsuna left the shop with a dark smirk on his face.

Tsuna arrived late at school... _purposefully_. He didn't know why but he enjoyed the thrill when he agitates Hibari Kyoya. Upon reaching the school gates, the brunette saw the people he wanted to see the most. His present smirk grew larger by an inch as Hibari took notice of the brunette.

"You're late, herbivore." Hibari growled, as he took his infamous tonfas out of its hiding. "I expected it from no one else."

"Oh, hello there, Skylark-kun." Tsuna greeted with a smirk. "Of course, you expect me to be late."

"Hn, you were also absent from the past few days." Hibari announced and he lunged at the brunette.

Tsuna frowned, as he blocked the skylark's attack. It was true that the brunette was absent from the past few days because of 'work'. That thing didn't bother him, not at all, but rather the hint of disappointment in Hibari's voice. Guess the skylark finds joy in fighting him every day.

Suddenly, the brunette felt something sharp hit his right cheek. Snapping out his thoughts, Tsuna glanced up to see Hibari towering over him.

"Hn, you let you guard down." Hibari said, tonfas back to hiding. "You should do better than that, herbivore."

Hibari turned around and headed for his office, leaving a shocked Tsuna behind. Getting over his shock, the brunette stood up and grabbed his bag that he dropped before fighting Hibari. Then, he headed for his own classroom.

Tsuna arrived at his classroom _at the middle of the class_. It was already the first subject and the brunette entered in the middle of it. It was no surprise, really, but something _really _made the whole class stop what they were doing. There at the door stood Tsunayoshi, wearing a bandage on his right cheek in its whole, explicit glory.

Well, because simply every time Tsuna arrives, which was always late, he remains unscathed. Everybody in Namimori Middle thought that Hibari had let him through but not at all. And the bandage on his face gave the explanation enough. Then, in another time, a student was sent to the Disciplinary Office and saw that Hibari sported bandages in different parts of his body. Let's just say what happened to the student was enough for him to be in a comatose state for a whole month.

Tsuna just shrugged and went to his seat at the farthest back near the window. Some who truly cared for him would cast worried glances to his direction. Inreturn, he would give them dark looks, except with some few people.

Then, the school bell rang, signalling the first break and his classmates came rushing to him, demanding answers. Thankfully, a friend of him came to his rescue.

"Hey, guys, you should give him some space." A cheery voice said. "It's no good for a person who's hurt to be surrounded by demanding people."

The group of students turned to see Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's baseball star player- I mean- _former _baseball star player. It had been two weeks since Yamamoto quitted the Namimori Baseball team and joined Tsuna's group. Tsuna smirked as he clearly remembered how Yamamoto joined the little group he had.

_Flashback_

_A boy with spiky, black hair swung his sword expertly, slicing his opponent in a vertical half. It was his 10__th__ kill for the week and it seems like it will not stop. This action was driven by the urge to kill and revenge. The boy was standing the middle of Namimori's sports lockers and bloody, dead bodies surrounded him. Then, he heard a clap from behind. The boy swiftly turned to the direction of the sound with his defensive stance at the ready, and he saw the person he was expecting the least._

_Leaning on the locker room's door frame was Kowai-Tsuna. The brunette wore a dark smirk and ceased his clapping and approached the boy._

"_You have quite a skill there, Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna complimented. "I would have you to join this little group I want to make, though I have some requirements. Interested?"_

_Yamamoto gave no movement to answer and locked his gaze on Tsuna._

"_No answer?" Tsuna complained. "I think I should say the requirements first."_

_Tsuna's smirk grew by an inch and Yamamoto narrowed his eyes._

"_You should have extraordinary skills. Interesting enough?" No answer. "Well, I just saw you kill those pests a while ago and I consider them extraordinary. So, automatically qualified for that."_

_Yamamoto gave no budge to answer but he was happy how Tsuna said it._

"_Next is that you must have a dark past."_

_Yamamoto dropped his sword because of shock, even Tsuna was shocked but because of the action Yamamoto made. Tsuna's expression morphed into an emotion between pity and understanding. The brunette made his way to touch the boy but he was taken aback._

"_Don't touch me, Kowai-Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted. "Don't put on that face!"_

"_You do not know what I'm going through!"_

"_Yes, I do, Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna said. "I perfectly know what you are going through."_

_Yamamoto did not know why but he felt that the brunette was true. Stubbornly, the boy refused to accept him. Next, Tsuna spoke something he really did not expect._

"_Next, requirement is that you have the same hate as me to the Vongola Famiglia."_

_That statement certainly took Yamamoto in shock. He really did wonder how Tsuna got to know that, Instead of pondering it over, Yamamoto asked,_

"_H-How did you know about Vongola?..."_

"_I was only 7 at that time when they killed the people who cared for me the most." Tsuna answered. "Our guardian at that time was at work and we only had ourselves."_

"_It happened when my siblings and I were waiting for our guardian to check up on us. I remember the date, it was exactly on July 15, 6 years ago. At the time of 6:00, a bunch of weapon-carrying men and killed us one by one starting from the oldest to the youngest. Sadly, before they killed me, our guardian came but was killed. Due to rage, I killed them."_

_Silence filled in and Tsuna and Yamamoto were now sitting down on one of the bloodied seats inside the locker room. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak once more._

"_Right after that, my scream was heard by the neighboring houses and they instantly called the police. According to them, I was found unconscious and I was the only one who survived. I was sent to a hospital and I was in a comatose state for three weeks. I had trauma when someone in the name of Checker Face got me out of the wretched place."_

"_He took care of me until he left me when I was 10 to take care of myself. Over the years he was gone, I used the lessons he taught me to use."_

_Suddenly, the two boys were surrounded by life-size, wooden puppets. Yamamoto cowered in fear and shakily looked at the brunette right next to him._

"_T-Tsuna... what are these?" Yamamoto asked._

"_This is what Checker Face taught me during those years. They are the one who helped me fend for myself."_

_Yamamoto felt pity for the brunette and the puppets were gone. Tsuna turned to the boy next to him and smiled._

"_Yours?"_

"_Long story, short." Yamamoto said. "The same group, Vongola, came barging in our house and, like magic, all the entrance of light closed. They killed my mother and, the same as you, I killed them. My Tou-san was unconscious the whole time but sustained heavy attacks."_

"_He survived and is living with me."_

_Tsuna looked surprised but quickly changed it with a neutral one. The brunette stood up and went to the doorway. Before he managed to get out of the locker room, Yamamoto spoke up._

"_Hey, Tsuna." Tsuna stopped upon hearing his voice. "I'll join this group you're speaking about."_

"_Welcome, then, to Innocenza Nero."_

_End Flashback_

Tsuna chuckled at the memory. They both had fun at running away before the police or Hibari found them. Next day after that, the killed bodies smelled and school was interrupted for a week. Then, the week after that Tsuna was absent because he did some 'work'.

"Hey, Tsuna, want to go up the roof?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sure, just wait for me." Tsuna answered. "I'll just get my bread."

'That was made by puppets.' Yamamoto mentally added.

After Tsuna got his food, the brunette made the crowd by a simple glare and dark aura. Then, Tsuna and Yamamoto went out and started their way to the sunny roof. Weirdly, he carried a plastic bag that contained bread and... puppets.

Tsuna and Yamamoto arrived at the roof not later than 3 minutes. There, they were greeted by the Sasagawa siblings.

"You are EXTREMELY here, Sawada!" Ryohei greeted loudly, and what seems to be his softest.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko greeted, with a much more logical voice than her brother.

"Maa maa, hello, Kyoko-chan, Ryohei-sempai." Yamamoto greeted, while sitting between the siblings.

"Hello, Kyoko and Ryohei." Tsuna greeted simply. "May I know what is happening?"

Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko gave dark and crazed expressions, clearly contrasting with their former ones. Tsuna couldn't help but remember how the Sasagawa siblings joined the little group of his.

_Flashback_

_Two people, one is female the other is male, stood in the middle of a clearing. They were panting heavily and bloodied bodies surrounded them. Then, they heard a clap and they went into battle stance, facing the sound._

_"Woah, cool down, Ryohei-sempai, Kyoko-san." A cheery voice said._

_"Y-Yamamoto-kun, what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked, stance faltering a bit._

_"Oh, didn't think you'd ask." Yamamoto said straightforwardly. "Actually, I really don't know why I'm here._

_Ryohei was in the verge of doing a facepalm but he managed to resist it. Yamamoto's friend who came along... not so good. A distinct facepalm and an exasperated sigh was heard._

_"Really, Yamamoto?" A voice said exasperatedly, which sounded a lot like Kowai-Tsuna. "I brought you along because you are part of my group."_

_"Oh, so that's why!" Yamamoto said. "So, Tsuna, what's the group called again?"_

_Tsuna let out a groan and trudged forward. Now, the Sasagawa siblings managed to see the brunette clearly. Before Tsuna managed to answer, Ryohei spoke._

_"Care to explain why you are here, Tsunayoshi, Yamamamoto." Ryohei demanded, still in defensive stance._

_"Nii-san!" Kyoko exclaimed, dropping her guard. "They are my classmates!"_

_"That's right, Sasagawa Ryohei." Tsuna agreed to Kyoko. "Listen to your sister."_

_Silence filled in and Ryohei studied the 2 newcomers. Finally, he sighed and lowered down his fists. Kyoko gestured the 2 boy to sit down under the tree nearby to talk properly. After sitting down, awkward silence also got invited._

_"So..." Kyoko said, trying to break the silence. "...What are you guys doing here?"_

_"I could ask the same for you, Sasagawa siblings, but you asked first, so I'll answer properly." Tsuna said back, creating a string of conversation. " We're here for a small purpose actually."_

_Yamamoto nodded and continued what Tsuna started. They were scary and dangerous for amoment there but the siblings brushed it off._

_"We're here to ask if you guys would want to join our group, which I have no idea what is the name." Yamamoto said it in a way Tsuna wanted to facepalm once more. "So, yeah, would you?"_

_"Yamamoto, let me take things from here on out, 'kay?" Tsuna assured. "You can be the look out or something."_

_Yamamoto just shrugged and stood up. Given the situation, they would really need a look out. What? With 4 teens sitting under a tree and multiple dead bodies not a meter away from them. Sure, Kyoko would have volunteered but it seems like Tsuna needed both of their presence with him._

_"Alright, back to business." Tsuna perked up. "What Yamamoto said was true. We want you to be in our group, which only consisted of both of us."_

_The Sasagawa siblings nodded for the brunette to continue._

_"This group is called Innocenza Nero or Black Innocence in Italian." Tsuna continued. "Anyways, long story, short. It's a group for people who want to avenge or revenge to Vongola."_

_Now, that left a large crater on Kyoko and Ryohei's minds. Tsuna droned on and on about Innocenza Nero but the two siblings barely heard them._

_"… Kyoko, Ryohei, you guys okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly, something befitting who has the nickname 'Kowai-Tsuna'._

_"Huh?… oh." Kyoko snapped out of her daze. "We agree to be your group mates._

_"Yeah, we are also out for revenge to Vongola." Ryohei agreed, then lowered his head. "They killed our parents when we were young."_

"_That's strange..." Tsuna observed. "You don't seem to question me how I know about Vongola."_

"_Is it really important?" Ryohei asked._

"_N-Not really..."_

_They bursted out laughing and Yamamoto came, pouting. He was sad that Tsuna did not call him when they were enjoying themselves, while he was out there, being a look out. Then, the black-haired boy said something about police is coming. They ceased laughing._

"_Oh, why am I not surprised?" Tsuna asked, and everybody started laughing once more._

_End Flashback_

Tsuna chuckled once more at the memory. The brunette really can't forget those memories. Snapping his attention to his friends, the brunette asked.

"This is about Innocenza Nero?" Tsuna asked, while opening the package of his bread.

"Hahaha, sharp as always!" Yamamoto laughed, but turned grim. "Yeah, they're here."

"Agree, I was with a friend of mine yesterday, out to the shopping mall." Kyoko agreed. "While on our way there, I saw Poison Scorpoin Bianchi."

"Also so one of the upper echelon. I was on my training exercises that day." Ryohei added. "It was the Rain Arcobaleno and former COMSUBIN member, Colonello.

"I also saw one. I was on my way home from school." Yamamoto added. "It was none other than Trident Shamal."

"It seems like you guys had spotted one also." Tsuna observed. "Well, for me I have spotted the about-to-be Decimo, Enrico, and the Sun Arcobaleno and a Spartan tutor of his, Reborn."

"Since when was that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, yesterday evening." Tsuna answered. "Anyways, break is about to be finished. Let's go."

The other three nodded and stood up, following Tsuna out the roof. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko's personalities switched back to the jolly ones, instead of the one they are in truth. They can't afford the information about Innocenza Nero to leak out to just anybody. If it did, they won't hesitate to kill all those who managed to get their hands on it. Especially to the allies of Vongola or Vongola itself.

**I'd say that was rushed ending, no? Anyways, I really miss Tsuna's company here, so probably he'll be here tomorrow together with some friends. They were supposed to be here right now, but they're still busy mourning over the role Tsuna had to make out in this fic.**

**Anyways, it was already clear that Innocenza Nero means Black Innocence in English. Sorry for the delay too. My brother keeps on stealing the laptop. Ciao!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	5. Vongola Famiglia

**Me: I think I did say that Tsu-kun and the others will be here but... they still did not stop crying for 4 chapters straight!**

**Hibari: Hn, only herbivores cry over a mere thing.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu, even how much I hate you, Skylark-kun, but I have to agree.**

**Me: Er, guys, question... Is the world ending or what?**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu...**

**Me: I'm getting creeped out here so let's continue with the story...**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!_**

**Beautiful, Dark Wonders**

**Chapter 4**

Blood was everywhere and the room was dimly lit. Heavy pants were heard at the corner of the room. A squeaky, baby-like, voice swore with what seems like every language in the world. Two figures are seen to be together at the corner of the room, where the heavy pants were heard. The tall figure turned his head to the small one in a frightened, agonizingly slow way.

"R-Reborn…what just happened?" The tall figure asked. Reborn stopped cursing using the Greek language.

"I don't know, Stupid Enrico." Reborn answered. "All I know is that we got ambushed by reckless assassins."

As Reborn went back to cursing, this time using French, Enrico scanned the room. His eyes just recently got adjusted to the dim lighting and he almost puked his lunch out. Why you ask? Simply because when he turned away from Reborn, who's still cursing about why was he so careless and such, the young boss-to-be met face to face with a dead person.

Unfortunately, the lights came on and this time, Enrico really puked out his lunch. Why you ask once more? Because a sea of dead people and blood was around the only two living mammals.

"Let's go, Stupid Enrico." Reborn grumbled. "We'll be late for our flight to Japan."

Enrico can only nod numbly. Is this the world he grew up in? Is this the people of the Underground? Enrico flexed his fists to stay calm. Killing innocent people just because they are affiliated with the about-to-be Decimo is very unforgivable.

"R-Reborn, why are we going to Japan again?" Enrico asked.

"Idiot, did you not listen to your father?" Reborn kicked him on his head.

"H-Hey, that hurts!" Enrico complained, while clutching his throbbing head.

"It's supposed to be, Stupid Enrico." Reborn stated simply.

They arrived at the Vongola Mansion and Reborn ordered his student to take a quick bath. After Enrico finished taking a quick bath, they headed for the International Airport of Sicily. They boarded Vongola's private jet and once they set themselves comfortable, Enrico asked,

"Did you guys managed to find anything from the attack?" Enrico asked, taking a sip of his Cola.

"Yes and no." Reborn answered after taking a sip of his own beverage, an espresso. "We found some clues but they make no sense."

"Can I see them?" Enrico asked.

"Of course." Reborn smirked as he called a flight attendant and said to her, "Can you please get my suitcase?"

"Of course, Reborn-sama." The flight attendant bowed before leaving to get their suitcase.

A minute later, the flight attendant returned with a suitcase that was marked with a sticker marking it was top secret. Enrico said a thank you and Reborn just nodded his head. Then, the flight attendant left to give them privacy.

"Alright, Stupid Enrico, our flight is long so I have enough time to make you study Japanese and talk about this." Reborn informed while patting the brown suitcase. His Hyper Intuition was telling him he will not like what's inside.

"Let me guess, that contains a letter, no?" Enrico guessed.

"Just see for yourself, Stupid Enrico." Reborn stated as he pushed the brown suitcase towards the young boss-to-be.

Enrico gulped as he opened the lid. Inside he saw a letter with dried up blood, a flesh from the attackers, and a recorder. Enrico's Hyper Intuition screamed to play the recorder, read the letter and observe the flesh. That he will find the key behind his questions. The young boss-to-be looked up to Reborn, receiving his nod of approval.

Slowly, he took the bloodied letter and read. He stared wide-eyed as he read. The letter read like this:

_To Enrico Vongola,_

_I hope you enjoy my present to you for being the next heir of Vongola. I had a great time doing it. Anyways, if you are reading this letter then you're alive and kicking. I just want to say you are invited to a game of hide and seek. We will be on your tails and you'll hide and vice versa. It is a game of clues like a detective solving a case. Your first clue is taped in the recorder. Our game starts when you land on Japan._

_Ciao, Enrico Vongola!_

_From,_

_Sky Puppeteer_

Enrico settled down the bloodied back to the suitcase, hand visibly tremblingly. Next, he picked the flesh of one of the attackers and removed it from its plastic packaging. It felt rough and did he felt… wood? Enrico slowly returned the flesh to its plastic packaging. Slowly but cautiously, he picked up the dirty recorder and played it. Sky Puppeteer's voice sounded but Enrico's Hyper Intuition told him the voice was modified.

_Hello, Enrico Vongola. I am very pleased to give you the first clue for our little game. Here are some reminders before I give you the first clue. The game will only end if the leaders of both parties dies, which means if you die I win, I die you win. The game is simple but one by one, the people dearest to you will die._

_Before I would kill someone, I will give you a clue through the former kill. You are to stop me from killing that person by, of course, saving the victim. But that will not stop me from targeting them once more. Basically it is a game mixed with hide and seek, tag and role-playing. Here goes the first clue!_

_It is an 8 letter word and starts with an N and ends with an O. It is a loved place by everyone. But soon mafia will come and put it to an end._

_Ciao, Vongola!_

The recorder turns off and Enrico packed it up. After returning the suitcase to Reborn, the young boss-to-be thought that he was forced into a vicious game unwillingly. And he will put it to an end.

* * *

**Me: Alright, guys, hoped you enjoy it! Sorry for not updating long but at least it didn't reach for a year.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu, when will I appear in the story, dear Kyu-chan?**

**Me: Just wait and see, Pineapple Monster.**

**Mukuro: Is that so?**

**Me: Yes, now goodbye. Ciao!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	6. Strange Flames

**Me: Gomen, gomen, gomen! *does Gokudera's bow***

**Enrico: That's… gotta hurt.**

**Me: I don't care! Just get your ass out before I make Tsuna kill you!**

**Enrico: Eeep! I'm out!**

**Me: Better… *wipes blood* Anyways, to the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

**Beautiful, Dark Wonders**

**Chapter 5**

Tsuna chuckled darkly as he and his friends sat under a tree, eating their lunch. Kyoko, Ryohei and Yamamoto were in their happy jolly personality and talked to each other. Yamamoto noticed that the brunette seems very happy.

"Hey, Tsuna, why are you so happy?" Yamamoto asked, grabbing the Sasagawa siblings' attention.

"Did you watch the news last night?" Tsuna asked.

"Uh… no… I guess…" Yamamoto unsurely answered, then faced Ryohei. "How about you, Sempai?"

"I do not EXTREMELY remember!" Ryohei answered. "Kyoko, did you watch the EXTREME news?"

"Of course I did!" Kyoko answered happily then whispered, "He's here."

"Good one, Kyoko." Tsuna chuckled darkly. "I saw him yesterday but yes, that's in the news."

"Tsuna-kun, am I missing something?" Kyoko asked. "In the news I mean."

"Yes, yes you are missing something." Tsuna answered.

"Oh really?" Kyoko huffed. "What is it then?"

Tsuna chuckled and saw curiosity in his 3 friends' eyes. He sighed and pondered over the words he will say. Now, what can be the words fit so that nobody will be suspicious? The brunette's train of thought was interrupted by a _slutty _shout from Miki Yukiko. Yukiko clung to Yamamoto tightly.

"Takeshi-kun!" Yukiko shouted. "There you are."

"Ah, Asami, what brings you here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, nothing, just want to be with my _boyfriend_." Yukiko answered, making the other girls glare at her.

"Huh? Is that so?" Yamamoto asked. "Well, how about later at Economics class?"

"Why?" Yukiko whined.

"Well, we have something important to discuss." Yamamoto said, motioning his hand to the others.

"How important is it?" Yukiko half complained and half asked.

"100% important. Very important that we might get killed if other than the 4 of us know." Yamamoto stated bluntly, earning a nod from Tsuna.

"K-Kyoko-chan, is that true?" Yukiko stuttered, turning to the younger Sasagawa.

"I'm afraid it is true, Yukiko-san." Kyoko agreed, nodding her head grimly. "So, I advise that you leave now."

Asami nodded and hurriedly left, but not before telling Yamamoto to see her at the Cooking Room. Tsuna narrowed his eyes to the retreating back of the yellow green-haired girl. Whenever he looks at her, the brunette can't bring himself to compare her to his deceased _siblings_, Asami and Miyagi.

"Tsu-kun, is something-" Kyoko was interrupted by Tsuna's glare he rarely used against them.

"Do not use that nickname or you'll face the worst punishment." Tsuna growled lowly, making Kyoko, Yamamoto and Ryohei flinch. "I'm going and do not follow me."

The brunette got up and walked inside the school grounds. Unknown to him, a skylark watched his every move.

* * *

Tsuna leaned against the wall of the school roof, not caring whether he skipped the next subject. A lone tear escaped his left eye as he zoned out his surroundings, making him unaware of someone's presence. It was only then that the brunette knew of that person's presence when he spoke.

"Omnivore, you just skipped class." The person informed. "You perfectly know that's against the rules.

"Hibari Kyoya…" Tsuna wiped his tear and smirked. "You just spoke long."

"Hn. Fight me." Hibari bluntly said, revealing his tonfas.

"The classes?" Tsuna asked, making Hibari abruptly stop.

"…Let it be." Hibari simply stated before moving, only to be stopped.

"How about if I say no?" Tsuna asked, still seating. "What will you do?"

"I'll force you to say yes." Hibari answered, back still turned away from Tsuna.

"How will that be?" Tsuna challenged, smirking.

"Negotiate." Hibari answered.

Least to say that Tsuna was surprised but smiled nonetheless, he knew this would happen anyways. The brunette already has a negotiation in hand after all. Tsuna smiled a bit wider and said,

"You win, I will be early and abide the rules." Tsuna negotiated, making Hibari nod. "I win… you will join my group whether you like it or not."

Hibari wordlessly raised his left eyebrow and nodded. The skylark prepared his tonfas and got into battle stance. On the other hand, Tsuna was impressed and stood up, getting ready for the fight. Not so soon, the two clashed with the blur of purple and orange.

Strangely, clashes of what seems to be metal were heard by the class having PE. Coincidentally, that class was 1-B and the one who heard happened to be Kensuke Mochida. Mochida looked up from his place on the bench where he was resting to the school roof.

"Hey, guys, do you hear that?" Mochida asked, pointing to the school roof.

"Which one?" Yukiko asked.

"Sounds of metal clashing on the roof top." Mochida answered. "Could it be Hibari Kyoya is fighting with someone?"

"Most probable." The PE teacher answered. "And that someone can be Kowai-Tsuna."

"Eh, how come?" Kurokawa Hana asked, a dear friend of Kyoko.

"You see, the air seems to be a little… joyous this time." The PE teacher answered. "And I can't see his mop of gravity-defying brown hair."

"You're right…" Hana agreed, not seeing the brunette anywhere.

Suddenly, a purple and orange flame lit up very bright from the school roof top. Alarmed, the class ran towards the school roof top, only to find it partially destroyed. Seriously, how long have they been fighting? The group diverted their attention to the two people in the middle of the destroyed roof. Everybody expected it was Kowai-Tsuna and Hibari Kyoya, but they did not expect them to have colored flames enveloping them.

"What the hell is this?" Mochida whispered.

"I do not know what…" Osamu whispered back.

"T-Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko shouted, making the said brunette turn.

Hibari took the momentum to strike Tsuna. The skylark drove his right tonfa right on the stomach of the brunette. Tsuna flew towards the door in and out the school roof. Once he crashed on the wall next to the door, making a huge crater, the colored flames died out Tsuna fell to the floor. He landed with a thud in a sitting position.

"Hibari Kyoya… I declare you the winner…" Tsuna announced, looking up to the skylark. "…Next time, it's my turn to win."

"We'll see." Hibari smirked. "Tsunayoshi, you are in-charge of cleaning this mess."

"Fine but we'll fight again next time." Tsuna said, whilst being cleaned off the bruises. "Same negotiation again."

"Alright, then." Hibari turned around and walked away. "Remember to abide rules till the next."

"I must see you early tomorrow, Tsunayoshi." Hibari added before completely walking away.

All Tsuna can do was sigh. It was his fault for negotiating like that. He was too confident of himself. As the crowd dispersed, Tsuna stared at the whole roof, partially destroyed. The brunette sighed once more and felt a tap on his right shoulder. Looking up, he saw Kyoko smiling beside him and Yamamoto leaning at the doo frame, also smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked coldly.

"Are you still mad because of the nickname?" Kyoko asked, sitting beside the other brunette.

"Yes, yes I am still mad." Tsuna answered, bangs covering his eyes.

"Why so?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head to the right facing Tsuna.

"You just…" Tsuna faltered, tears streaming down his face. "You just remind me of them."

"Well, you should have told us earlier…" Yamamoto piped in, sitting beside Tsuna.

"I know…" Tsuna snapped at the former baseball idol.

"Then why didn't you?" Kyoko demanded.

"I was too mad." Tsuna turned to the girl sitting at his right side.

"We understand, Tsuna." Yamamoto nodded. "But you should have told us."

Kyoko nodded and stood up. She walked towards the ruins formerly known as the Namimori Middle School Roof. She turned to the two sitting boys and said,

"Well, I don't think we have to trouble ourselves cleaning this rubble." Kyoko smirked and snapped her middle finger and thumb.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked, observing his surroundings. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Of course, just watch." Kyoko said, right hand bursting into similar flames Tsuna and Hibari produced earlier.

Suddenly, the trio's surroundings shifted here and there. Tsuna and Yamamoto watched, amazed and their friend's newly practiced power. In a minute or so, the school roof was fixed, showing no signs of being brutally destroyed by the two scariest people in Namimori.

"When did you learn this?" Tsuna asked, impressed.

"Oh, just recently from a friend." Kyoko answered, dismissing the flame. "Let's go."

Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded and stood up. Yamamoto and Kyoko headed out first and Tsuna followed them. The brunette abruptly stopped, feeling that trouble will come soon. He just smirked, bangs covering his eyes, and followed Yamamoto and Kyoko out.

* * *

Somewhere within the neighborhood of Namimori, Enrico Vongola and his home tutor, Reborn, were doing their routine.

"Alright, Stupid Enrico, tell me again what's Dying Will Flames." Reborn ordered, a green gun dangerously pointed in the middle of Enrico's forehead.

"Yeah, I will!" Enrico shouted, inching back. "Just don't shoot!"

"Say it then I'll stop." Reborn neutrally said.

"Okay but just lower the gun down." Enrico sighed. "Dying Will Flames are high-density form of energy coming from someone's own life force."

"And?" Reborn demanded, making Enrico just sigh.

"They resonate with one's emotions, making it similar to a battle aura but it is very similar to a real flame." Enrico continued. "Due to resonating with one's emotions, the type of flame is based on it, though some people contradict with that… fact."

"Good enough." Reborn commented. "What are the types of flames and what are the known abilities?"

"There are 2 types of flames, the Flames of the Sky and the Flames of the Earth." Enrico answered. "There are not much known about the Flames of the Earth and the most common one is the Flames of the Sky."

"Good." Reborn commented. "Continue."

"The Flames of the Sky include the Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist and Cloud flames." Enrico continued. "The Sky flame has the ability of Harmony, the one who harmonizes the seven types of flames within the Flames of the Sky. Bearers usually have great insight, a common trait."

"The Storm flame has the ability to Disintegrate anything, including other Dying Will Flames." Enrico said. "The flame is said to be highly offensive due its ability."

"The Rain flame can be more put inside the category of water rather than a flame." Enrico added. "Its ability is Tranquility, an ability carrying the meaning of stillness and pacification."

"The Sun flame has the ability of Activation, an ability that allows any activity to induce and improve." Enrico stated. "It is usually used for healing purposes since it improves cells' regeneration ability but it is hard to use in direct combat."

"The Lightning flame has the ability of Hardening, making it have the ability to add firmness to something." Enrico stated. "Like the Rain flame, it is more classified as electricity than a flame."

"The Mist flame… has the ability to Construct things, thus making them have the ability to create illusions." Enrico trembled a bit. "It has low hardness and weak offensive."

"The Cloud flame has the ability of Propagation, meaning to increase and replicate things." Enrico breathed out. "Unlike the other flames, it is unstable-looking."

"Good, but here's another one." Reborn said, making Enrico groan. "How do flames activate?"

"By the user's resolution and a thing used to activate flames like rings and bullets." Enrico answered.

"Alright, we're done for today." Reborn announced, lowering the gun. "You can do what you please."

Enrico silently cheered and went to the bathroom to clean up. Who knew studying can be so tiring. Oh well, at least it's useful. Unknown to the young boss-to-be, that 4 people will be on his tail later.

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's done! Next time again? Ciao!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	7. And The Hunt Begins

**Me: Tehihihi!**

**Enrico: Oh no… She has a very bad plan.**

**Me: Well, what do you expect from a writer of such story?**

**Enrico: You got a point…**

**Me: Now get your ass out!**

**Enrico: Not again… Why do people hate me here?**

**Me: Just get your damn ass out! People are excited.**

**Enrico: Fine… Enjoy the story…**

**Me: Thank you for that, Stupid Enrico.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

**Beautiful, Dark Wonders**

**Chapter 6**

Enrico got out of the bathroom, wearing something very simple. The young boss-to-be was wearing a light blue shirt. It was topped over an orange and white checkered dress shirt, which the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and was left unbuttoned. For the bottom he was wearing light brown cargo pants. For the shoes, he was wearing black and white Converse All Star. The logo, shoelaces, toe cap and the outsole to the heel were white, and the rest were black.

"So, um, Reborn, can I go now?" Enrico nervously asked.

"Yes." Reborn answered, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Be back at 7 and if not…"

"Yes, yes I will be back." Enrico said in a way Reborn would have wanted to roll his eyes. "Be back at 7 or else you'll shoot and train me all-night long."

"Good. You may go." Reborn nodded before taking a sip from his espresso.

'_He really is the spawn of Satan!' _Enrico thought whilst going down the elevator with his bag. _'That and he's my tutor!'_

Enrico shuddered at the thought and got out of the elevator. A lavish ground floor met him and it seemed to be part of a 5-star hotel. Actually, he really does stay in a 5-star hotel. The young boss-to-be and his Satan-spawned tutor is currently residing in room 67 at Hotel Vongola, a famous hotel worldwide.

Once Enrico got out of the hotel, the young boss-to-be quickly made his way to the local park, Namimori Park. Along the way, he met up with a girl around his age. She has short brown hair and fair skin and height. She was walking on the low concrete walls of the walkway in the park. She was wearing an orange ruffled tank top, light blue pants with matching sandals. She also had a yellow sling bag.

"Just take a picture." The female brunette suddenly said, not looking at Enrico. "It lasts longer."

"Oh, ah…" Enrico snapped out of his reverie, embarrassed. "Sorry for that."

"Apology accepted." The female brunette said, still walking on the wall and not facing Enrico. "May I know your name?"

"Oh, ah, Enrico, Enrico Vongola." Enrico answered, following the female brunette. "Yours?"

"Kyoko, Kyoko Sasagawa." Kyoko introduced herself before jumping down in front of Enrico and faced him. "Nice to meet you!"

Kyoko beamed brightly and stuck out her hand for a shake. Enrico gladly accepted and they talked about various things. They had fun until Kyoko's friend called up. The female brunette's phone vibrated in her pocket and she picked it up.

"Hello, this is Sasagawa Kyoko, how may I help you?" Kyoko asked.

"_Kyoko, it's me, Yamamoto!" _The voice said.

"Ah, oh, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko said in a surprised way. "What brings you to call me?"

"_Tsuna unexpectedly called for a meeting." _Yamamoto's voice informed from the other side. _"He tried contacting you but he ran out of load."_

"Oh, I see…" Kyoko said, facing Enrico. "Sure, I'll be there."

"'_Kay, usual place." _Yamamoto's voice informed. _"See you soon, Kyoko-chan!"_

"Okay, you too, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko chirped, before hanging up.

Kyoko faced Enrico and said,

"Sorry, Enrico-kun, but I have to go." Kyoko said sadly.

"N-No, it's okay!" Enrico stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked. "There might be people after you."

"Of course it is!" Enrico beamed immediately. "I can take care of them."

"I am still not convinced." Kyoko huffed.

"C'mon, I'm fine by myself." Enrico persuaded. "Besides, my sworn brother told me hours ago to meet him near here."

"Fine, you got me there." Kyoko said like a child caught red-handed. "Just be careful, kay?"

"Yeah, will be." Enrico assured. "But you should be careful too."

"Nah, it is also okay." Kyoko chimed in. "The place my friend told me where to go is just a block away."

"Okay then." Enrico waved. "See you soon?"

Kyoko nodded brightly and left with haste, saying that she really need to go. Enrico awkwardly waved back and he felt as if someone just said a quick hi and left like as if said nothing. Realization dawned on the young boss-to-be when he forgot to ask Kyoko's number. Not like he would stalk just to know everything about the female brunette, he just had a major crush on the girl. Still, not asking a person you fell for at first sight's number is enough to send one in an emo corner.

"A little crestfallen here, are we?" A lighthearted voice asked, obviously directed to Enrico.

"Huh?" Enrico said in a startled way, looking at the speaker. "Ah, Dino!"

"Well, hello there, Enrico, okay with the new environment?" Dino asked upon nearing the young boss-to-be.

"Not much…" Enrico embarrassedly said.

"I also see you haven't really well because of your way of speaking." Dino commented as they started to walk in a random direction. "You lack some Japanese way of speaking."

"Yeah, I know." Enrico shrugged, but then piped in, "Hey, where is Romario?"

"Oh, he's just near buying some drinks." Dino chimed in.

"Ah, gives me the wonder you haven't tripped…" Enrico commented quietly.

Suddenly, the humming bronco tripped on a rock and fell headfirst to the stony pavement of the park walkway. Enrico just sweatdropped and loudly proclaimed he take back what he just said earlier. Let's just say what Romario saw when he got back was utterly random.

* * *

Kyoko huffed and puffed as she jogged towards her designated place. The female brunette was worried about Tsuna's health since the 'little' fight with Hibari resulted two broken ribs. To think the male brunette was already up and running in about 2 weeks. It's either that he just heals fast or because of Kyoko or Ryohei's Sun Flames. Either which, Kyoko is still worried about her friend.

With a creak, Kyoko opened the door of an abandoned house. It was like what you see in the movies involving gangster activities, though Kyoko believes they were not gangsters. Well, that was the outer part of the house. When the group of 4 first saw the place, they instantly went to work. The inside was even more impressive than the outside, more like a 5-star hotel actually but smaller.

Once you enter, the floor was carpeted with a red carpet. Looking straight to the middle from the door, a simple black stair was situated at the left side and at the right was a look-alike of the stairs but white. Between the 2 stairs was a brown door that was intricately designed. Somehow, the things inside the door were very… amazing things for people like them.

Further to the left was the living room. It was large enough to fit around 8 people and it was very luxurious. A small intricately designed gold and brown table currently filled with glasses. If you stand in front of the table, a long couch fit for 3-5 people was placed there in the color of red velvet. In both left and right, a single seat with also the color of red velvet was placed there. The seats' designed intricately.

Currently, Tsuna was sitting on the long couch and Ryohei sat on the left single seat, while Yamamoto was on the other side.

"So, what are we called for?" Kyoko asked as she was already in front of the table. Ryohei pursed his lips, Yamamoto just has the same expression as Ryohei and Tsuna just remained neutral."I mean there should be a reason to call such an urgent meeting."

"Well, actually, there is." Tsuna answered monotonously. "It is about discussing about our next prey."

"Who is it?" Kyoko asked, instantly interested.

"We have candidates for 'the hunt' and we're still deciding who to kill." Tsuna smirked.

"May I see the list?" Kyoko asked, but then added, "And can I sit next to you?"

"You may do both." Tsuna answered and she sat to Tsuna's right.

Ryohei handed her a piece of paper she did not notice earlier from the table. It was the list of the candidates for people to kill. Kyoko smirked as she read the list. It read:

_First people to kill:_

_Shoichi Irie_

_Spanner_

_Basil_

_Nagi 'Chrome' Rokudo_

_Lambo Bovino_

_Dino Cavallone_

"These people are innocent." Kyoko neutrally said.

"We gathered information about them and it seems like they are very close to Enrico." Yamamoto informed. "We were not yet targeting the big ones since they are hard to kill."

"I understand everything, Yamamoto." Kyoko assured. "And I say we target Nagi 'Chrome' Rokudo."

"No, I say we get Basil from CEDEF first." Yamamoto demanded.

"No, let us EXTREMELY target Lambo Bovino!" Ryohei demanded enthusiastically.

"I believe we should target Shoichi Irie." Tsuna sighed.

"Wait, I think we should see who the closest person in the list to Enrico is." Kyoko suggested.

"I would agree with that." Tsuna agreed. "Yamamoto?"

"According to my observations, Dino Cavallone, Lambo Bovino and Nagi 'Chrome' Rokudo are the one closest to the brat." Yamamoto informed.

"Ah, I see." Tsuna absorbed the information. "I say we get Dino Cavallone."

Everybody agreed and started to leave.

"We will start tomorrow." Tsuna informed before the 3 left completely. "Young Vongola will come to Namimori Middle tomorrow."

"Hai!" The 3 of them said.

Yamamoto and Kyoko left but Ryohei stayed for a while.

"I'll inform Hibari before going to home." Ryohei said in a surprising normal voice. Without his 'EXTREME's too. The way Ryohei said it was so damn serious.

Ryohei left, leaving Tsuna alone in the house. He picked up his bag and walked towards the door. He closed all the lights before completely going to his part-time job. A unique part-time job that is.

* * *

**(A/N: I thought about ending right there but it was too short… for me. It is a treat.)**

* * *

The brunette walked down a familiar road and entered a shop named 'Puppeteers's Toy Shop'. Inside was filled with toys, no kids yet and the same person, Puppet-san, was at the cashier. Puppet looked up from what he was reading and said,

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-sama, you're back!" Puppet exclaimed.

"Hello, Puppet-san." Tsuna said indifferently. "Can you please fetch Lolita and Shouta? I have something important for them to do."

"Will do, Tsunayoshi-sama."

Puppet bowed and left, leaving Tsuna in silence once more. He took out a knife and a thick wooden block. He started to carve the thick block to an outline of a puppet. The door opened with a ring of a bell and a fatherly voice chastising 2 wailing kids.

"But, Father!" A girl wailed and Tsuna winced at the word father. "It wasn't the kids fault!"

"Yeah, he was going to bully us!" The boy supported the girl. "It was for self-defense!"

"So, you call putting a child, barely 11, to the hospital?" Puppet challenged. "By 9 year olds nonetheless!"

That silenced the 2 kids. Tsuna chuckled darkly, something the kids loved. Puppet sighed as he was forced to drop the 2 kids down and watched as they ran to their 'big brother'. It seems like they had taken the habit to call Puppet father and Tsuna Onii-san.

"Tsuna-nii!" The 2 kids jumped on the brunette. The latter winced because of the injuries inflicted upon him. Sure, he was standing but when touched using things with hard impact… Ouch.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi-sama's hurting!" Puppet exclaimed but was silenced by hand raised.

"It is alright, Puppet-san." Tsuna assured indifferently then turned to the kids. "Lolita, Shouta can you do me a favor?"

The girl, Lolita, has chin-length pink hair. Her bangs were swept to the left, hiding her left eye. Her right eye was in the color between cobalt blue and black. She has a fair complexion. Lolita was normal girl only she was emo and always wore an expressionless face. She was wearing a black and pink Lolita dress and a black Gloomy Rabbit was being hugged.

The boy, Shouta, has long brown hair but doesn't look like a girl's haircut. His bangs were swept to the right, hiding his right eye. His left eye was light brown and, like his sister, has a fair complexion. He was wearing a gray sweater and torn-up black pants. He was standing beside his sister. Shouta was also an emo person and wore an expressionless face.

"What favor is it?" Shouta asked.

"Ah, but please go to your original form." Tsuna said.

Lolita clutched her black Gloomy Rabbit using her left hand only and held Shouta's hand. Shouta gave a look of reassurance to his sister before mist surrounded the twins. When the mist faded, in the place of Lolita and Shouta were their older versions.

Lolita was entirely the same except her hair was longer, until mid-thighs, and she was wearing a black frilly dress. Her black Gloomy Rabbit was still there too.

Shouta was the same except his clothes and a tad older. He was wearing a black shirt with the words for being emo written all over in white color. He had gray, loose, arm warmers. And light blue torn-up pants.

"Ah, Lolita and Shouta-" Puppet said suddenly.

"Sorry for interrupting, Father, but we are no longer named Lolita or Shouta." Older Lolita interrupted.

"Rather we are now named Mitsuko and Kurai." Older Shouta added.

"Mitsuko and Kurai?" Puppet asked.

"Mitsuko is the older Lolita and Kurai is the older Shouta." Tsuna informed. "Now, for the favor."

"What is this favor your speaking of, Tsuna-nii?" Mitsuko asked.

"Tomorrow, Enrico Vongola will arrive in Namimori Middle to study during their stay here in Japan." Tsuna informed. "To keep a safe eye, Dino Cavallone, acting as an older figure for the young Decimo, will enter as a new English teacher."

"And?" Kurai asked, itching to get his earphones.

"My group and I decided we take Dino Cavallone as our first target." Tsuna answered. "And we will kill him all together or just give him a slow, agonizing death."

"What does that have to do with us?" Mitsuko asked.

"You are my chosen puppets to kill the bronco." Tsuna answered, earning satisfied grins from the twins.

"We'll be your puppets for this favor, Tsuna-nii." Kurai and Mitsuko said. "We are Death's Reapers after all."

"Go and prepare, my _mietitori_." Tsuna said and twins were gone in an instant.

* * *

**Me: For the pictures!... In my profile... And mietitori means repears in Italian**

**Mukuro: Stupid author, there is no damn link!**

**Me: Shut up, Living Pineapple. And why are you acting so Gokudera-ish?**

**Mukuro: Because of you! *points trident on my forehead***

**Me: So? Because I'm a bitch? Oh, as so you know I am proud to be a gods-be-damned bitch and get your prickly skin away from me! *pushes the trident away***

**Mukuro: So, you're telling me AMALAYER! AMALAYER!**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Mukuro: EXCUSE ME, I STUDIED THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Me: Ansaveh? (What did you say?) Wait, LOL! I'm speaking Filipino slang. Woot! Go me.**

**Mukuro: YOU ARE A FREKING LIAR, AUTHOR. I AM JUST RETURNING THE FAVOR!**

**Me: Ansaveh, gurl? AMALAYER? Homosexual much? I am not madam lady guard, so don't say that wordy word word to me.**

**Kyoko: It seems like they would not be stopping soon... Wait, who's Mukuro?**

**Tsuna: Don't mind that, Kyoko.**

**Kyoko: Alright, our dear author Ciao!**

**~Kyubiko~**


End file.
